So You'll Stay the Night?
by scissorsafeties
Summary: AU where a fresh-out-of-college Steve Rogers moves into an apartment in the city. A little nervous with being on his own for the first time he asks his friend, Tony, to stay the night. Based off a post on Tumblr. Small hinting at Stony.


Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Avengers fic, have mercy on me! Anyway, it's based on a post I saw on Tumblr (see link at bottom), and I couldn't resist.

* * *

"So…" Steve cleared his throat awkwardly. "…You'll stay the night?" Tony grinned widely at him. The boys had been friends for a while, but they weren't close. Steve was simply new to the area, and knowing Tony lived nearby, asked him to help him move in.

"O'course, Stevie," he teased and Steve rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the box in front of him. "I'm gonna need a blanket, though. And a pillow," he paused, putting a finger to his mouth. "Can I sleep with you in your be-"

"We'll clear off the couch for you," Steve said shortly, glancing at his watch. Sighing softly, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Actually, we should probably do that now. It's getting late," he yawned, almost as if on cue.

"What, you don't wanna stay up real late talking about boys?!" Tony laughed, teasing him again. Steve gave him a half-hearted chuckle and shook his head. Tony let out a big huff, crossing his arms. "Fine, we'll go to bed." He looked around and leaned forward, grabbing a pillow.

"I'll be right back with your blanket," Steve glanced at Tony, rubbing the back of his neck. He walked across the messy living room into his new bedroom, leaving the door open a crack. Pulling off his shirt, he tossed it to the side carelessly, promising himself he'd deal with it in the morning. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down a little, he glanced back at the door only to see Tony staring at him, wide-eyed. "Wh- Hey! I'm _changing_ in here! Can I have a little _privacy_, please?" Steve glared and quickly walked over to shut the door. He quickly slid off his pants the rest of the way, pulled up his pajama pants and slid on an old t-shirt. Grabbing a blanket off the folded pile on his bed, he went back to the door. Opening it, he tossed the blanket out towards the couch. "Here's your blanket," he said, closing the door almost immediately.

Steve turned off the light and walked to the bed slowly, pushing the blankets aside. Sighing, he crawled onto the mattress and curled up, lazily closing his eyes. A few minutes passed when there was a loud knock on the door. Steve groaned softly and opened his eyes, sitting up.

"What?" Silence. "…Tony. What do you want?" he slowly got up, stretched out his arms and walked to the door, opening it a crack. Tony stood just on the other side, a small smile on his face.

"You know what we _should_ do, though? Get some ice cream." Steve just stared at him. "Don't you want ice cream?"

"T…Tony. It's like, midnight. _Why_ would I want ice cream?"

"They sell it just down the street. Really cheap, too!" Steve pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"It's late. I don't want ice cream, I want to sleep."

"…I want ice cream. Will you come with me?" Tony shrugged slightly and raised his eyebrows.

"No."

"Come on."

"_No_."

"It won't take long!"

"Tony. No." Steve went to shut the door but Tony stuck his foot quickly in the doorway, stopping him.

"I'll pay?" he said hopefully. Steve stayed silent for a minute before sighing heavily.

"Fine," he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine. We'll get ice cream. Just let me put a _shirt_ on quick." Steve flipped the light switch and turned back to the room to get a shirt. Tony smiled at him and opened the door more, leaning against the door frame. Pulling a shirt over his head and sliding on his shoes, Steve sighed again. "Alright, let's go," he said, looking at Tony. The pair walked through the boxes that covered the living room and to the door. Grabbing his keys, Steve opened the door for Tony. "After you," he smiled slightly at him.

"Oooh, how chivalrous!" Tony smirked at him and walked into the brightly lit hallway of the apartment building. Steve blushed lightly and rolled his eyes, closing and locking his door behind them. They walked in silence down the long hall and down the stairs to the outside. As soon as they were on the street, Tony pulled his phone out, typed something in and put the phone to his ear.

"…Who could you _possibly_ be calling this late?" Tony looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"There was a man. Under your bed with a knife," he paused, glancing down the dimly lit street. "I had to get you out of the house."

* * *

Link to post on Tumblr: andrewbelami . tumblr . com post/26469605712/omfg-thats-so-scary


End file.
